Episode 2-108
At the temple of Earth, Lutz ponders whether to return to Eloth or attend the magicians' conference in Aeroplateau. Siera reminds him that he is a priest, and that priests often don't attend those conferences. Lutz agrees, but thinks about a conversation with Asha. Asha declined his advice to escape. She denied regretting what she did, and claimed that she abandoned feelings such as guilt long ago. She told him that she would go to Aeroplateau voluntarily, and cooperate with the investigation. She concluded that Lutz and his brother seemed different but were actually quite similar, as they were still able walk the path of light despite their terrible past. Back in present time, Lutz inquires on the transport departing for Aeroplateau. Siera informs him that a transport for mail delivery departs the next day, and another a week later. He could also go to Eloth and board a proper transport from there. Lutz makes his decision. Ran repeats what Leez has told him: a superior sura attacked her village, Asha saved her, and Leez has accompanied her since. Leez didn't tell Ran about her name, as both Asha and her mother warned her against telling others. Ran continues: she ended up wearing the Golden Knight by accident, and lost her memories of what happened after she tried to draw the Sword of Re. Leez left out parts because Mister warned her not to mention him, but she feels guilty about lying to Ran. Ran notices her hesitation, and promises not to pry anymore, noting that Leez either told him the truth, or didn't trust him to tell him more. This prompts Leez to apologize for not being honest with him, but Ran starts laughing because she's being too honest. Ran decides that it's his turn to speak. Smiling kindly, he explains that he called her 'Chickie' before, because calling her by her name made him feel awkward, as it reminded him of someone else: Rao Leez, whose picture Leez saw at the Fighter's Academy. Ran explains that Rao was like a big brother to him, who told him a secret before leaving for Carte: that he was about to have a child, due for the 10th month of the year N0. If the child were to resemble her father, she'd be strong, eat well, sleep well, laugh well, have curly hair, and a trusting personality, just like him. Ran believes that she'd also leap into danger without hesitation, and would be able to use transcendentals, magic without calculations, and god-level items despite just being a pureblood. Blushing, Leez looks down, saying that children don't always take after their parents, so Ran could be disappointed in the child. Noting her depressed expression, Ran claims that the identity of the child doesn't matter. Instead, what matters is that he knows a child in difficulty after losing her home. He grew attached and wants to help her, so he asks Leez to come with him. A moment of silence ensues. Ran awkwardly adds that he only means to sponsor her. He has no shady intentions, since he already has someone dear to him (Rana) back home. Leez deduces that Ran has a girlfriend, and admits that it would be weird for him not to have one at his age, while being a university student. This comment greatly depresses the single Ran. However, Leez adds that she's been with Asha for a long time, and Asha promised to teach her how to accomplish what she wants to do. Drawing the Sword of Re, learning transcendentals and learning bhavati kubera were all part of it. Worried, Ran wants to tell her that he and Asha have already come to a decision. Before he can finish however, Asha shows up and tells him that she's cancelling what she said. Smiling, she asks Leez to choose: to board the transport to Aeroplateau with her the next day, or to part ways for her right then. Silently, she adds: Will you die, or will you live? Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Several indications throughout the series have hinted that Ran was acquainted with Rao Leez: ** He referred to him as Rao-hyung in a flashback. ** He recalls seeing Rao on a cliff once, and also attended Rao's funeral. ** Parr Hael noted that she, Ran, and Rao spent time together when Ran was little. ** He also knew a lot about him. See next bullet point. * There were numerous scenes throughout the series pointing to Leez's resemblance to her father and the fact that Ran suspected her to be Rao's daughter: ** Birth date: Ran noted that Rao's child would be Leez's age if she had survived. ** Strength: Ran started noticing how strong Leez is in the water channel, after she broke through Asha's hoti brahma, but also after she jumped up a cliff with no intermediate steps, a skill that reminded him of Rao. ** Eat well: it has been quite obvious that Leez eats a lot, though this is the first time we learn that Rao ate a lot as well. ** Sleep well: in a dream sequence in Season 1, Roen noted that Rao Leez also had a tendency to doze off. Ran noticed that Leez sleeps a lot too. ** Laugh well: in all of the instances shown of Rao Leez until now save one, he was smiling brighly: in the photo in Leez's room, in his funeral photo, in Asha's flashbacks, , and in the scenes when Ran was talking about Rao's past. The only time he wasn't shown smiling was when he was crying wanting to live to see his wife and daughter. Even then, people found that unusual. ** Curly hair: evident from all the pictures. ** Trusting personality: Claude noted that Leez resembled the owner of the Neutral Bow (Rao Leez) after pointing out that she was quick to trust. Kubera may have been referring to him as well when he said that Leez takes after him in her tendency to trust. ** Transcendentals: Ran told Leez that Rao Leez could use transcendentals. He learned at the Test of the Sword that Leez also has a high transcendental value. ** Magic without calculations: Ran found out that Leez was capable of this in the Water Channel. Though there was no previous mention that Rao Leez could use magic without calculations, it makes sense, considering that he can use transcendentals, and magic without calculations are based on a method similar to using transcendentals. ** God-level items: Rao Leez had the Neutral Bow made just for him. Leez was able to learn how to use a transcendental from the Golden Knight. ** Also suspicious: Leez's name, the fact that Leez started crying when she heard about how Rao Leez died, and how she competed with Ran to obtain the Neutral Bow, which belonged to her father.Season 2 Chapter 20: The Weapon of a God (8) References